Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used in various electronic products. An important component in a liquid crystal display is a gate driver on array (GOA) circuit. The GOA circuit mainly uses a gate-row-scanned driving circuit that is fabricated on an array substrate using an array process of a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display to realize progressive scanning of a gate of each of pixel transistors.
In display panel technology, low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) based technology is divided into types of n-type metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS), p-type metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS), and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) including NMOS and PMOS, according to the types of thin field transistors used in panels. Similarly, the GOA circuit is also divided into circuits of NMOS, PMOS, and CMOS. Compared with the CMOS circuit, a P-type doped photomask and the process may be eliminated in an NMOS circuit. That is helpful for improving yield and reducing cost, so development of a stable NMOS circuit has industrial demand.
However, since carriers of an NMOS type TFT are electrons, and mobility of the electrons is higher than that of holes. Therefore, an NMOS device is more susceptible to damage than a PMOS device (carriers thereof are holes). The performance of the panels is insufficient to the high temperature reliability of the product, and the GOA circuit is easily to fail, causing a split-screen phenomenon to the panels. Especially, for an in-cell touch panel (ITP), it is more likely that the split-screen phenomenon occurs in a pause stage for a touch panel (TP). Because a TFT is not an ideal switching device, even if in a case of an off state, there will still be a certain leakage current. If the pause stage for the TP needs to maintain high voltage for a long time, the stability of the GOA will be reduced. In the past, although the GOA circuit blocked an electrical leakage path to try to solve the above problems, it still needs to be improved.
Thus, a GOA circuit and a display device are urgently needed to solve the above problems.